Srygiophobie
by Veelez
Summary: Un prêtre schizophrène, un psychiatre athée, un patient psychédélique, l'autre dénué d'émotion ainsi qu'un illuminé qui prétend connaître le sens de la vie.. tels sont les Gboy dans cette histoire. Attention: Yaoi, lemon, violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Srygiophobie**

**Disclamer: **

Heero, oh mon Heero... Pourquoi es-tu Heero?

Heero: C'est pour mieux ne pas t'appartenir, mon enfant...

Je crois que j'ai tout dit!

**Genre: **Horreur, schizophrénie qui se transforme carrément en dédoublement de personnalité et qui finalement s'avérait à être une vérité méconnue, Yaoi, Lemon…

**Couples: **Heero x Trowa, mais en second plan, Duo + Heero (Relation louche), Trowa x Quatre

**Chtite Note:** Donc cette histoire relate l'histoire de Duo Maxwell, prêtre au séminaire (mais pas un prêtre conventionnel, rassurez-vous), qui fait la connaissance d'Heero dans un institut psychiatrique… Celui semble réveiller quelque chose en Duo, quelque chose d'horrifiant…

Pour ce qui concerne le titre, inutile de vous retenir d'aller en chercher la signification sur google ou yahoo…

Oh, et c'est vrai que cette fic au départ devait s'appeler Skyzo Death.. ben plus maintenant! 'Détail foutrement inutile'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**

Blanc. Tout était d'un blanc écœurant dans cet institut. Pas le genre de blanc qui signifie la pureté, mais celui qui désigne le vide, l'absence de l'âme. Cet endroit aurait été une maison de torture qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus effrayant. D'ailleurs, y'avait-il une différence quelconque entre des cris de souffrances et ceux hystériques qui provenaient de derrière les innombrables portes qui s'alignaient dans le couloir? C'est bien ce que se demandait Duo Maxwell.

Il avait accepté de venir uniquement parce que le curé Pivot**(1)** l'en avait prié. Il se demandait bien pourquoi… C'était connu, la science et la religion étaient deux convictions opposées l'une à l'autre, alors pourquoi envoyer un prêtre dans un asile de fou? On lui avait simplement dit qu'un fidèle paroissien venait de s'y faire interner. On avait alors cru bon de lui envoyer un main secourable de la part de la maison de Dieu… ridicule. Si ce type était fou, il ne se raccrocherait sûrement pas à l'église. Il avait plutôt besoin de l'aide d'un psychiatre. Duo était peut-être pratiquant, il n'était pas fanatique et ne se faisait pas de fausses illusions…

De toute façon, à quoi bon geindre sur son sort? Il avait dit oui, plus la peine de reculer. Il rejeta en arrière sa longue natte (il refusait catégoriquement de se couper les cheveux) prit une bonne inspiration et avança jusqu'à la réception. Il demanda à voir le docteur Chang Wufei. La réceptionniste, une blonde dans la trentaine, lui jeta un regard bleu gris empli de curiosité puis décrocha le combiné d'un téléphone. Elle appuya sur un bouton et attendit avant de parler.

-Docteur Wufei? Un monsieur Maxwell pour vous à la réception… Oui bien sûr.

La réceptionniste fit un sourire chaleureux à Duo puis le somma d'attendre. Un instant plus tard, un homme à l'allure austère, tournait dans le corridor et se plantait devant Duo. La posture droite, le visage fermé et les cheveux noirs retenu en une mince queue de cheval… même ses yeux sombres en amende ne laissait paraître que du professionnalisme. C'était impressionnant… Trouvant de l'amusement dans son anxiété, Duo essaya d'imaginer le psy avec sa famille, souriant. Sous un tout autre visage quoi… mais celui-ci coupa court à ses pensées.

-Ah oui, vous êtes le prêtre qui devait venir voir l'un de mes patients. Votre supérieur m'a harcelé toute la semaine pour que j'accepte de recevoir une visite. Sachez ceci, monsieur Maxwell, je vous autorise peut-être à venir voir mon patient, mais je ne permettrai aucun commentaire inutile ni tentative de dissuasion dans mon travail. Pour être plus précis, je ne crois pas en les vertus de la religion. C'est compris?

Duo cligna des yeux et sourit amèrement.

-Oui, bien sûr docteur.

-Bien, maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair…

Wufei esquissa un geste pour que Duo le suivre. Le prêtre hésita, fixant de ses yeux bleus le couloir qui ne semblait déboucher sur rien… excepté du blanc. Réprimant un frisson, Duo s'obligea à poser un pied devant l'autre pour suivre le docteur. Chacune des portes qu'ils dépassaient lui inspiraient une peur infondée, sans compter les lamentations qui en sortaient à tout moment. Si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de se sentir rassurer lorsque Wufei s'arrêta devant la porte 61. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas croisé de patients…

Le psychiatre ouvrit la porte et tendit une main ironique vers l'intérieur.

-Après vous, _mon père_.

Duo ignora l'appellation, y étant habitué. De plus, Wufei avait à peu près la même attitude que le vicaire de son église, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi être intimidé. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, mais demeura sur le seuil, perturbé par l'obscurité. Il se tourna vers le docteur et lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut assuré.

-La lumière, je vous pris…

Wufei hocha la tête et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Les néons au plafond clignotèrent quelques fois puis la pièce fut inondée d'une lumière aveuglante. Un cri étouffé, faible et sans énergie, fit sursauter Duo. Une silhouette assise sur un lit blanc se camoufla en vitesse dans des draps tout aussi blancs.

-Décidément, je vais faire une indigestion de cette couleur… marmonna Duo pour lui même.

Néanmoins, un rideau d'un rouge éclatant contrastait avec le reste. On l'avait placé pour qu'il recouvre entièrement la petite et unique fenêtre de la chambre. De plus, on l'avait choisi épais pour qu'aucun rayon ne soit filtré à travers le tissu. Le prêtre se retourna vers Wufei, le regard interrogateur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Il craint la lumière. Il a d'ailleurs eu plusieurs crise de paranoïa en y étant trop exposé. C'est pourquoi nous avons accroché un rideau à sa fenêtre.

Duo eut un regard désespéré sur l'homme caché sous les couvertures. Lui, tout au contraire, détestait être plongé dans le noir total. Comment pourrait-il faire pour rendre visite à ce drôle de numéro? Il s'avança tout de même vers le lit et se pencha vers ce qui semblait être la tête de l'individu.

-Monsieur Quatre Winner**(2)**, c'est bien ça?

La masse de draps fit un léger mouvement de rotation vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, on m'envoie de l'église où vous avez l'habitude d'aller.

La même voix faible qui avait crié se manifesta, dénuée de tout sentiment excepté peut-être une lointaine détresse.

-Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à ce qui concerne la religion…

-Ah, et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous détourner aussi subitement?

L'homme ne répondit pas; il se tortillait sous ses draps, incertain. Il se contenta de réclamer qu'on ferme la lumière. Duo soupira et chercha de l'aide du regard vers le docteur, mais Wufei avait une telle pointe de mépris dans le regard qu'il préféra se débrouiller tout seul.

-Si vous voulez qu'on vous aide, il va falloir coopérer, monsieur Winner…

-Je vous ai dit… que je ne voulais pas d'aide… surtout pas… de vous…

-Pourquoi donc? Le curé Pivot m'a certifié que vous étiez l'un de ses plus fidèles paroissiens.

-Les choses… changent…

Le ton de l'homme fit frissonner Duo, mais il garda tout de même son sang-froid.

-Mais pas sans raison, monsieur Winner.

-Éteignez la lumière…

-Monsieur Winner…

-Éteignez la lumière…

-Je…

-ÉTEIGNEZ LA LUMIÈRE!

Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Duo se sentit agrippé par deux bras maigres et faibles et se retrouva allongé sur le lit. Deux mains tout aussi frêles se portèrent à sa gorge et serrèrent. Il vit apparaître une tête blonde au-dessus de lui, un visage d'ange, rien avoir avec un être confus et psychotique. Et pourtant, au milieu de ce visage angélique, deux yeux bleus empli de haine, de fureur et d'un tout autre sentiment encore bien plus effrayant le dardaient. Pétrifié, Duo ne songea même pas à se défendre. Il entendit Wufei appeler quelqu'un, mais sa voix lui parut lointaine. Sa vision se brouilla tant le souffle lui manquait, mais la pression faiblit presque aussitôt et la furie du blond se transforma en incrédulité chaotique. La peur vogua un instant sur son visage.

-Je.. je.. vous…

Quatre demeura immobile, à califourchon sur Duo sans cesser de le fixer dans les yeux. Deux infirmières arrivèrent en trombe et le tirèrent par derrière. On lui administra quelque chose par seringue et Duo fut prié de sortir de la chambre. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Wufei qui s'excusa mollement du comportement de son patient.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, malgré ses airs doucereux. Par contre…

Il lança un regard soupçonneux à Duo.

-C'est la première fois qu'il s'arrête de lui-même.

Le prêtre haussa les épaules, encore secoué. Il avait pourtant lu de la satisfaction dans les yeux du psy. Celui-ci espérait sûrement ne plus le revoir dans son institut. Il allait être content, car Duo n'avait plus l'intention de revenir dans cet endroit.

-Je vous raccompagne, ou vous êtes capable de trouver la sortie?

Duo fit un geste poli de la main et le docteur s'éloigna de lui. Pas commode celui-là… Il remarqua enfin que quelques têtes étaient sorties de leurs chambres et l'observaient curieusement. Gêné, il se hâta à prendre congé. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, réalisant qu'il avait pris la mauvaise direction et que la sortie était dans l'autre sens. Il faillit jurer en se retournant, mais il percuta quelque chose et perdit l'équilibre. Assis sur le sol, Duo leva les yeux, s'attendant à rencontrer ceux d'une infirmière, embêtée et impatiente, mais ce fut plutôt deux yeux glacés qui s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

Immobile, le regard fixe, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine se tenait devant lui. Cheveux brun foncé en bataille, peau mate et yeux finement bridés… Au premier regard, il aurait pu paraître normal, comme tant de patients dans l'institut, hors, au premier regard Duo sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était dans ses yeux. Des yeux sans vie, vides, effrayants. Le prêtre eut même l'horrible impression qu'ils étaient vierges de toute émotion.

Le jeune homme l'observa encore un moment sans ciller, puis redressa la tête mécaniquement pour contourner Duo le plus naturellement du monde. Le prêtre le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une chambre au bout du couloir. Alors à ce moment, rien qu'à ce moment, il put esquisser un geste pour se relever, blême et confus. Une silhouette plus fine vint prendre la place du zombie.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien monsieur?… demanda une voix enjouée bien qu'inquiète, Vous êtes tout pâle!

La jeune femme qui lui souriait réconforta Duo. Les cheveux courts et noirs, de petite taille avec deux charmants yeux bleus… Le prêtre ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie et de lui sourire en retour. Il tendit la main qu'elle prit avec timidité. Elle désigna son col romain du menton.

-Quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait un prêtre ici, je m'étais attendu à un vieil homme moralisateur! s'exclama-t-elle.

Duo ricana.

-Ah, mais je peux être très moralisateur, mademoiselle. Que fait une ravissante jeune fille comme vous dans un institut de.. de fou, si je puis me le permettre?

-Ah, mais je peux être très fofolle, monsieur.

Elle lui lança un regard taquin. Duo sourit, complice, mais arrêta le jeu là, conscient de son serment de célibat. Il regarda derrière lui, anxieux, puis ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Je viens d'être accosté par un homme… assez jeune, je dois dire. Yeux bleus et étrangement fixes… vous savez de qui il s'agit?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis émit une exclamation joyeuse.

-Ah oui, bien sûr! Son nom c'est Heero euh.. Yuy! Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi on l'a bouclé ici, mais je sais qu'on a failli l'envoyer à Ioh. Vous savez, le centre de psychiatrie pour psychopathes et types potentiellement dangereux…

Elle marqua un silence incertain. Tandis que Duo sentait son malaise revenir.

-On m'a dit que c'était une salle histoire… Mais Heero n'est pas bien méchant. Plutôt soumis et peu coopératif… Vous avez aussi du remarquer son euh manque d'enthousiasme.

-En effet… murmura Duo, pensif.

-Enfin, je dois vous laissé, on m'a appelé à la salle de conférence il y a près de dix minutes. Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur… euh?

-Duo. Enchanté aussi, mademoiselle..

Il jeta un œil sur la plaquette qu'elle portait au-dessus du buste.

-Hilde.

Ils se sourirent et chacun partirent dans une direction opposée. Décidément, cette jeune fille était adorable. Cependant, une nouvelle tâche noircissait l'esprit de Duo une tâche qui l'inquiétait… Un tâche nommé Heero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(1) Père Pivot: J'ai piqué ce nom dans le livre Sur le seuil de Patrick Senécal. Excellent livre, si on omet certaines longueurs.**

**(2) Je paris que plusieurs ont pensé à Heero!**

Voilà, un premier chapitre de fini pour cette fic! Des commentaires?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Kasufu: **Contente que ça t'es plu! Mais attends, ceci n'est pas le centre de l'histoire qui va se dérégler d'un instant à l'autre donc j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier.

**Aishanu Soma: **Merci pour l'encouragement!

**Nass:** Voici la suite, contente de constater que mon début n'est pas pourri!

**Aki no Sama: **Qu'Heero aille rejoindre Trowa n'est pas une mauvaise idée! Hehehe.. mais malheureusement je doute que les psychiatres seraient d'accord si c'était le cas. Eux et leur diabolique méthode! Le couple 3 x 4 n'arrive que plus tard, malheureusement pour toi, mais il y sera. Je ne peux répondre à l'autre question bien qu'elle me flatte beaucoup!

C'est vrai que ça fait malsain, mais cette fic est elle-même malsaine, tu vas voir. J'avais envi d'un peu d'horreur! Et puis, nan! C'est pas interdit d'être bizarre! Et si ça l'est un jour, je serai la première révolté! Vive l'unique, l'original, l'IMAGINATION, LA DIFFÉRENCE!! A-hem, bon là c'est moi qui suis bizarre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 2_**

**-Notre Père qui es aux cieux,  
que ton nom soit sanctifié,  
que ton règne vienne,  
que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.  
Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.  
Pardonne-nous nos offenses,  
comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés.  
Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,  
mais délivre-nous du Mal.**

Le peu de gens assistant à la messe quittèrent tous leur banc d'un même mouvement et s'alignèrent en deux parfaites rangés le long de ceux-ci. Duo vint se placer debout devant celle de gauche et le père Merquize, son confrère, s'installa devant celle de droite.

L'eucharistie pouvait paraître ennuyeuse et routinière au fil du temps, mais Duo aimait habituellement voir défiler les différentes têtes devant lui. Chacune était unique et lui inspirait quelque chose de nouveau. Il avait toujours du flair pour repéré qui était de bonne humeur ou pas, ceux qui venaient de pécher ou pas. Enfin, habituellement. Ce jour-là, Duo sourit à peine à un vieil homme à l'air bourru arborant une grosse barbe grisonnante. Il fit peu de manière à une jeune femme rousse à la peau mate et aux lèvres écarlate. Seul un endroit lui trottait dans la tête et il n'aimait pas cela.

En revenant de l'institut de psychiatrie, il avait dit au père Pivot qu'il n'y retournerait plus. En guise d'explication, il avait ajouté que Quatre Winner ne voulait plus avoir affaire à l'église et que pour prouver ses dires, il l'avait même agressé. Son supérieur avait d'abord sympathisé, puis avait tenté par tous les arguments possibles de le convaincre de retourné voir Quatre. Il avait même usé de citations bibliques sorties d'on ne sait où. Duo avait légèrement protesté, puis avait finalement acquiescé, malgré lui. Résultat, il devait y retourner dès cet après-midi. Et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant de mal à dire non, d'avoir si peur de blesser quelqu'un, de lui déplaire. Un de ces jours, il s'en rendrait vraiment malade…

Il jeta un regard en coin au père Merquize. C'est lui que Pivot aurait dû choisir pour cette tâche. Merquize avait beau être encore jeune, il était le prêtre catholique typique. Non seulement était-il fanatique, mais il était aussi d'un naturel fonceur et obstiné. Alors que Duo ne pouvait pas convertir la moindre personne, il s'agissait de la spécialité de Merquize, le tout réalisé par des discours soignés, mais passionnés. Vraiment, Duo se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui avait prit à l'abbé Pivot de lui confier à lui, le soin d'aller se ridiculiser dans les entres de la psychologie…

-Le corps du Christ.

-Amen.

Il déposa distraitement un hostie sur la langue d'une vieille dame au regard grave. Elle était la dernière personne de la filée qui devait s'écourter de dimanche en dimanche…

Duo se retira discrètement et alla se changer. Il troqua sa soutane pour une chemise et un pantalon de toile; Pas question de se faire remarquer. De toute manière, son temps imparti jouerait probablement vers les cinq minutes, dix s'il était malchanceux. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler l'expression de peur, de rage que Winner arborait.

Duo ferma les yeux un moment. Ces yeux. Et il ne s'était même pas défendu. Ça n'aurait pas été difficile pourtant, puisque le patient semblait pouvoir se briser à la moindre brusquerie. Mais non. S'il avait été seul avec lui, il l'aurait laissé le tuer. Horrifié par cette pensé, Duo frissonna et la chassa de son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Midi quarante-cinq. Un peu tôt, mais plus vite il irait, plus vite il en sortirait. Il sortit par derrière et, à l'instar de prendre sa voiture, il marcha. L'institut psychiatrique se trouvait aux abords de la ville, seulement un peu plus loin. Il ne jugeait donc pas nécessaire de polluer l'air un peu plus pour s'y rendre.

En moins d'une vingtaine de minutes, il y était. Il lui fallut encore dix autres minutes pour esquisser un pas vers la bâtisse. Elle était blanche, même de l'extérieur. C'en était écœurant. Duo allait finir par devenir allergique à cette couleur. Il constata, avec contrariété, que la chemise qu'il avait choisie était de cette même couleur. Il grimaça et finit par entrer.

Le même silence troublant que la dernière fois l'accueillit. Les quelques docteurs qui passaient d'un couloir à un autre ne lui jetait pas un regard. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigué et leur concentration était telle que les émotions se voyaient à peine à travers leurs visages. Un troupeau d'être mécaniques, voilà à quoi ils ressemblaient…

Duo prit l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du quatrième. La nervosité commençait déjà à le gagner. À mesure que la cage franchissait les étages, il angoissait. Ses mains étaient moites. Il les essuya rapidement sur son pantalon et tenta de se rassurer. Ça n'était rien, simplement des gens avec certains troubles mentaux. Quatre était comme eux. Un événement tragique, une remémoration de faits désagréables… quelque chose avait dû le faire craquer, c'est tout. Et la conversation précédente, aussi confuse soit-elle, n'avait rien avoir là-dedans…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Duo sursauta. Il se redressa, ramena toute la contenance qu'il pouvait avoir, et sortit de l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent alors, l'emprisonnant dans l'étage. Il marcha d'un pas mal assuré et se retrouva rapidement à la petite réception. Il se demanda bêtement pourquoi il y avait une réceptionniste au rez-de-chaussée et une à cet étage. La blonde, en train de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur, leva les yeux. Elle eut un sourire professionnel.

-Vous êtes de retour.

-On dirait bien.

-Pour voir monsieur Winner?

Duo eut un sourire gêné et opina de la tête. La femme pianota un instant sur son clavier puis se leva.

-Le Dr Wufei est très occupé pour le moment. Il serait irrité si je lui annonçait votre visite.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, marmonna Duo.

-Mais je peux vous y conduire moi-même, si vous voulez.

Surpris, Duo la dévisagea. Elle souriait, complice. Une femme gentille et compatissante? Non, il y avait autre chose derrière. Son regard. Son regard n'exprimait pas d'intérêt envers Duo. Peut-être avait-elle envi de désobéir à son patron par vengeance personnelle? Ou alors c'était pour le faire fuir de cet hôpital. Trop de possibilités. Et puis, ça l'arrangeait, de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'en faire avec ce qui ne le regardait pas vraiment.

-Vous seriez bien gentille, répondit-il finalement.

La blonde hocha la tête et s'engagea dans le couloir. Duo se mit à sa suite malgré lui. Cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de plaintes. Peut-être les patients avaient-ils eut leur dose quotidienne de tranquillisants, songea amèrement Duo. Qui avait-il d'humain dans ce genre de traitement. Y avait-il réellement un effet bénéfique sur les gens?

-Voilà, la porte 61. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous laisser seul. Monsieur Winner est un patient capricieux. Il est un peu… agressif.

Elle eut l'air embarrassée. Duo la laissa ouvrir sans rien ajouter. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir les ténèbres. Le rideau rouge ne laissait pas passer le moindre filament de lumière. La réceptionniste allait ouvrir, mais Duo fit un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il n'aimait pas tellement la noirceur, mais il tenait à éviter une autre crise.

-Laissez-moi seul avec lui. Laissez seulement… la porte entrouverte, je vous pris.

-Vous êtes sûr? demanda la femme.

-Oui, ça va aller.

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans la chambre, un peu peureusement. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, et il discerna une silhouette assise dans un coin. Il s'en approcha, le pas mal assuré. Quatre ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Concentré, son bras bougeait avec force. Il dessinait, pourrait-on dire. Duo se pencha. Quatre leva les yeux sans arrêter son mouvement.

-Vous êtes revenu, constata-t-il simplement.

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez mieux.

Dans l'ombre, Duo vit la bouche de Quatre s'étirer en une grimace.

-Si vous le dites…

Il pencha la tête et continua de donner des grands coups. Duo remarqua il dessinait sur le sol, et avec une craie. Probable qu'on ait pas voulu lui laisser d'objet pointu, comme un stylo…

-Le père Pivot… commença-t-il.

-Le père Pivot est idéaliste, mais ses prières ne m'ont jamais aidé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Plus maintenant.

Silencieux, Duo songea que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et qu'il pourrait partir immédiatement, s'il le voulait. Il ressentait pourtant le besoin de dire quelque chose. D'autant plus que la noirceur le paralysait sur place…

-Si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide, vous ne seriez pas dans un institut psychiatrique.

Quatre émit quelque chose comme un gloussement.

-Oh, mais je suis ici volontairement…

Duo le regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut vous donner l'envi de vivre ici?

Quatre cessa son mouvement. Sa mine parut se renfrogner.

-Les choses vous poussent à agir en conséquence…

-Quelles choses?

-Ces choses.

-Oui, mais quelles choses?

-…

Quatre regarda son gribouillage et frappa dans ses mains, satisfait. Duo y jeta un œil. Il n'y vit rien du tout. Il dévisagea Quatre.

-Et ce… dessin, il sert à vous protéger contre ces choses?

Quatre secoua la tête et rit. Un rire sans joie, quasiment hystérique.

-Non, répondit-il finalement, C'est simplement pour me dégourdir. Si je ne fais rien, ça les attire. Mais…

Sa voix devint un chuchotement.

-On ne peut pas s'en protéger, seulement s'y camoufler…

Duo, peu certain de comprendre, hocha la tête. De la paranoïa… Quatre devait avoir trop lit l'apocalypse pour se croire entouré de 'choses'. Ces choses, pensa Duo, devaient être des démons, puisque Quatre était auparavant un fervent catholique.

Quatre caressa du revers de la main l'endroit où devait être son dessin.

-Je suis navré de vous avoir attaqué, murmura-t-il d'un ton très doux, Je croyais que vous étiez comme eux.

-Et je ne le suis pas?

Un court silence s'installa, ne faisant qu'empirer le malaise de Duo face à la noirceur. Il observa la porte entrouverte et décida qu'il était temps. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être une minute de plus dans l'ombre.

-Je vais rentrer voir le père Pivot et lui affirmerai que vous ne voulez plus avoir affaire à lui, déclara-t-il.

Quatre approuva en hochant la tête. Puis, il se redressa légèrement.

-Vous devriez habiter ici.

Choqué, Duo secoua la tête.

-Moi, je vais très bien…

Quatre éclata d'un rire aigu. Il allongea les bras et agrippa les épaules de Duo qui sursauta et se tendit au contact. Les doigts du jeune homme, long et osseux, s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers sa chemise. Duo eut une impression de brûlure.

-Vous êtes marrant! Quelqu'un qui va bien? Oh, c'est très drôle! Quelle idée!

Duo, les yeux écarquillés, tenta de se défaire de l'emprise sans trop de succès. Quatre le serrait de plus en plus fort, amplifiant la sensation douloureuse.

-Ici, tout serait moins pire… Tous vos problèmes seraient réglés…

La voix de Quatre Winner était quasiment suppliante. Duo saisit ses mains et réussit à les écarter de ses épaules, provoquant un soulagement immédiat à sa peau. Il se leva rapidement pour échapper à une nouvelle étreinte. Il sourit faiblement.

-Non, merci. Je préfère vivre dans le vrai monde, murmura-t-il.

Quatre secoua la tête violemment. Il s'accrocha délibérément aux jambes de Duo et enfonça de nouveau ses doigts dans sa peau. La sensation revint.

-Le vrai monde vous tuera, il vous tuera, il vous tuera… Restez avec moi… le vrai monde vous tuera… il n'y a rien de vrai… le monde vous tuera… il vous tuera…

Tandis qu'il répétait sa litanie, Duo le regardait avec horreur. Ces mots lui entraient dans la tête et se répétaient d'eux mêmes en échos.

-Quatre, je…

La lumière s'alluma. Quatre poussa un cri de mort, se leva en trébuchant et plongea sur son lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur sa tête et se mit à injurier la réceptionniste qui, nerveuse, n'osait pas bouger du cadre de la porte. Soulagé, Duo s'approcha de Quatre.

-La lumière ne vous fera pas de mal, Quatre. C'est à rester dans l'ombre que…

-La lumière est hypocrite! C'est la lumière qui fait apparâitre des ombres! La noirceur me camoufle des ombres!!

Le raisonnement de Quatre lui parut bien abstrait, mais Duo posa tout de même sa main sur son épaule avec compassion. Sa nervosité s'atténuait peu à peu. Les mots devenaient inaudibles dans sa tête. Des mains frêles et blanches sortirent des couvertures ainsi qu'une tête blonde. Duo prit cette fois le temps d'observer cette gueule d'ange. Des traits délicats, une bouche pulpeuse pour un garçon, mais surtout des yeux turquoise dans lesquels une lueur instable vacillait. Quatre avait dû être un jeune homme adorable avant l'arrivée de cette lueur malsaine.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, se contenta de dire Duo.

Il tourna les talons. Quatre fixa le mur. Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Vous… vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas?

Duo arrêta. La voix était piteuse, mais pleine d'espoir.

-Vous voulez que je revienne vous voir?

Quatre ne répondit pas, comme intimidé par la question. Duo n'avait pas envi de revenir. Il détestait cet endroit. De plus, il ne croyait pas avoir de points communs avec ce Quatre Winner. En réalité, il était tout son contraire. Quatre aimait l'obscurité, il se tenait dans un lieu étroit sans contact avec le monde volontairement, et il tenait des propos totalement démentiels. Et puis, ses réactions étaient violentes. Néanmoins, il ne sut pas dire non. Tout son être lui criait de refuser, de partir sans même répondre, mais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus intense, le poussa à accepter. Il tourna la tête et sourit.

-Alors je reviendrai. Avec la permission de votre psychiatre.

Les traits de Quatre se durcirent.

-S'il refuse, déclara-t-il, Je lui cracherai au visage et implorerai les choses de le tirer dans l'ombre. Maintenant, éteignez la lumière…

Duo sortit, ébranlé, alors que la réceptionniste fermait et la lumière, et la porte. Elle soupira d'aise comme si elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps.

-Je n'aime pas me promener ici, confia-t-elle, Je sais que ça va paraître stupide, mais j'ai peur que la folie soit contagieuse. Et ces propos… à vous glacer le sang.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire… » songea Duo. Il sourit.

-Pourquoi être réceptionniste dans un tel endroit alors?

Le regard de la femme se voila.

-Oh, omis les patients, le personnel est… euh… sympathique.

Hum? Étrange…

BANG!!

Duo et la blonde sursautèrent. Un cri retentit ainsi qu'une pluie d'injures et d'obscénités. Un patient était sorti de sa chambre et gueulait sur un objet pas identifiable qu'il piétinait avec véhémence. La secrétaire hésita, puis se précipita sur lui. Duo détourna la tête et prit le chemin inverse en attendant qu'elle ait réglé le cas, ou du moins, qu'elle ait appelé une infirmière à l'aide. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose sur sa droite et stoppa brusquement. Tournant la tête, il fixa la porte 66. La sixième porte. 666. Duo se retint d'éclater de rire. Oui, bien sûr, le chiffre du diable ne pouvait être mieux placé que dans un asile de fou. Duo n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les maths, de toute manière. Il allait continuer son chemin, quand il eut de nouveau cette impression bizarre. Il tourna la tête et regarda de nouveau la porte. Son regard s'abaissa sur la poigné. Était-elle verrouillée? Duo secoua la tête. Question ridicule. Il ne voulait même pas ouvrir cette porte. Mais pourtant…

Il tendit la main et tourna. La porte n'était pas fermée complètement, la poigné ne lui résista donc pas. Quelle grossière maladresse, songea Duo. Tous les patients de cet étage étaient-ils donc tous libres comme l'air? Apparemment oui, ou alors on prenait un malin plaisir à laisser les portes ouvertes. Pourtant… cette jeune infirmière, de la dernière fois, ne lui avait-elle pas dit que l'un des patients pouvait s'avérer très dangereux? D'ailleurs, se trouvait-il à l'intérieur? Très certainement. Duo en était presque sûr. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Heero. Oui. Heero Yuy. Candidat refusé de justesse à Ioh. Potentiellement dangereux. Et malgré cela, Duo ouvrit la porte et entra.

La chambre ressemblait en tout point à celle de Quatre Winner. Blanche, petite, aucune personnalité. À la place d'un rideau rouge et épais, on avait placé des barreaux à la fenêtre. Sympathique… Le lit était vide. Duo s'avança et regretta son pas. Il eut tout à coup le tournis. De cette pièce émanait quelque chose d'étrange. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Il lisait trop, ce devait être cela. 666? Et puis quoi encore. Ç'aurait pu être 999…

Duo tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche d'une présence. Il la trouva, assise dans un coin, un papier dans les mains. Prudemment, il s'avança derrière le type qu'il reconnut comme étant Heero Yuy. Ah, il avait touché juste. Il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il lisait, et fut stupéfait de se buter à une feuille entièrement blanche. Il plissa le nez. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris. Était-il oui ou non dans un hôpital psychiatrique?

Soudain, Heero se retourna et ses lèvres se retroussèrent. Il hissa littéralement. Comme un chat énervé. Sans produire d'autre son. Il laissa tomber la feuille, recula et son dos colla le mur. Ses yeux étaient demeurés froids, implacables. Duo eut un mouvement de recul.

-Pardon! Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer!

Il détourna le regard gêné, et constata avec stupeur qu'il avait tutoyé l'individu. Il grinça des dents et s'excusa à nouveau. L'expression de Heero ne changea pas. Il se contenta de dévisager Duo, le regard opaque. S'il avait vraiment été effrayé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur dans son visage. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas trace de grand chose sur ses traits. On aurait dit que sa figure était redevenue vierge de toute émotivité. C'était hallucinant. Duo remarqua alors à quel point Heero devait être jeune. Il lui avait donné la vingtaine la première fois, mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr. Il devait tout de même être majeur pour s'être retrouvé ici. Donc dix-huit ans. Tout au plus.

-Tu… Vous… euh…

Devait-il le vouvoyer? Il décida que non. Vouvoyer quelqu'un visiblement plus jeune que lui semblait un peu exagéré.

-Tu es Heero, n'est-ce pas?

Heero n'eut aucune réaction.

-Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Je suis… en fait, j'ignore pourquoi je suis venu te dérangé. J'ai simplement été… disons, attiré vers ta chambre…

Duo se sentait complètement ridicule, mais le fait que Heero soit déjà un inadapté mental, pour être poli, lui redonnait de l'assurance. Il finit même par s'asseoir par terre, face à lui. Le patient lui décocha un étrange regard.

-Alors, qu'as-tu… qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici?

Le visage indifférent de Heero se crispa un rien et, lentement, il pivota en gardant sa position assise, et finit par tourner entièrement le dos à son visiteur qui se reprocha son indiscrétion spontanée.

-Je suis navré, se confondit-il, C'est bête de te demander ça alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais… Ah, j'en sais rien! J'ai sûrement eu envi de comprendre, voilà!

Heero bougea légèrement la tête et observa Duo, interrogateur. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais avec quiconque. Une lueur de résignation passa rapidement dans les yeux de Heero. Il se retourna, toujours aussi lentement, et s'approcha à quatre pattes de Duo qui, trop surpris, ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le jeune patient s'agenouille devant lui et commence à déboutonner son pantalon sous le vêtement d'hôpital. Interloqué, Duo l'observa deux secondes, puis réagit vivement. Il remonta immédiatement le vêtement, le visage rougissant.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Heero pencha la tête de côté, les bras ballants. Duo lui reboutonna son pantalon, plus gêné qu'outré. À quoi pensait-il? Enfin, à rien! C'était un fou, non? Mais encore, il l'avait regardé, lui, dans les yeux avant de faire ça. Il avait donc perçut quelque chose! Mais perçut quoi? Duo n'avait absolument pas eu ce genre d'idée vicieuse! Alors, il devait avoir confondu. Électrisé, Duo se demanda soudain si ça voulait dire que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà obligé Heero à… déboutonner son pantalon. Il releva les yeux, sérieux. Heero l'observait. Son regard était toujours aussi glacial, son expression était encore neutre, mais il y avait tout de même une certaine curiosité qui émanait de lui. Duo toussa, embêté, et posa maladroitement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui, malgré qu'il se raidit légèrement, se laissa faire.

-Écoute, tu n'as pas, jamais, à faire ça. À quiconque. Tu comprends? Peu importe qui te le demande, tu n'as pas à…

-Monsieur Duo?

Duo se retourna, et, à la vue de la jeune infirmière devant lui, se releva rapidement et baissa la tête comme un gamin prit en faute.

-Ah, mademoiselle Hilde…

-Que faites-vous ici? Je croyais que vous veniez voir Quatre?…

-Oui… mais…

Dépité, Duo jeta un regard vain à Heero qui paraissait maintenant totalement désintéressé des deux intrus. Il regardait le mur avec une sorte de passivité enfantine. Hilde haussa les épaules.

-Vous avez entendu du bruit, comme les garde-malade ne venaient pas, vous êtes entré et vous avez calmé Heero qui faisait une crise.

Duo la regarda, perplexe. Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Duo eut un mince sourire et, machinalement, alla la rejoindre. Il était perdu… Heero tant qu'à lui, continua à fixer le mur obstinément.

Une fois dehors, Duo mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir parler. Il se sentait mal, comme si ce qui venait de se produire faisait de lui un criminel. Hilde lui donna une petit claque dans le dos.

-C'est pas bien grave, monsieur Duo, la plupart des gens sont fascinés par les fous.

-Jusqu'à en devenir fou eux-même? demanda-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Ne dites pas ça, voyons. De toute façon, je ne le dirai à personne. Promis. J'irai même en faire le sermon devant l'autel de votre église, s'il le faut!

Malgré son désarroi, Duo éclata de rire. Décidément, cette jeune femme lui était très sympathique.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, merci quand même. Moi-même, je ne fais pas ça quand je dois promettre quelque chose… Bon, à la prochaine, mademoiselle Hilde.

-À bientôt, monsieur Duo!

Ils se saluèrent et Duo partit. Il dit bonjour à la réceptionniste, qui, échevelée et visiblement essoufflée, lui répondit par un vague signe de la main. Ça n'était pas sa place ici, à l'évidence. Mais parfois les gens ont leur raison.

En sortant de la bâtisse, Duo se questionna sur ses propres raisons. Pourquoi avait-il voulu devenir prêtre? Il avait beau croire en Dieu, cela ne dépassait pas les croyances d'un simple paroissien. Il priait, certes, mais ne s'adonnait pas à presque tous ce que la bible disait. Par exemple, il serait incapable d'affirmer que la femme a moins de valeur qu'un homme. Il serait incapable de dénier les croyances d'un bouddhiste ou d'un juif. Le père Pivot lui avait dit qu'il était juste trop gentil. Duo en doutait. Il méprisait un peu cette gentillesse. Pas qu'il aimerait être méchant, mais il se trouvait mou et hypocrite, que ce soit lorsqu'il souriait ou lorsqu'il prêchait. Cette pensé le démoralisa. Encore une fois, pourquoi prêtre? Il aimait bien ce métier, mais quand même, pas à l'excès. Ça avait même plutôt tendance à le complexé.

Duo tourna un coin. Il songea au père Maxwell. Lorsqu'il était jeune, le vieil homme avait été comme un père pour lui. Toujours tendre, il n'imposait jamais de restriction sur quoi que ce soit. Il était, bien entendu, un peu moralisateur, mais il cédait aux moindres caprices de Duo. Il n'avait de cesse de dire que l'innocence et la pureté d'un enfant étaient les plus belles valeurs qu'il aurait pu trouver. C'est à cette époque que Duo avait commencer à se laisser pousser les cheveux, juste pour embêter son mentor. Même après l'incendie, il avait continué à les laisser pousser, par habitude. S'il les coupait, ce serait une petite trahison envers la complicité qu'il avait eu avec le père Maxwell… Dieu protège son âme.

Duo se sentit soudainement agrippé et attiré vers l'arrière. Un énorme camion lui fila sous les yeux à une vitesse folle. Ébahi, son cœur manqua un battement et Duo sentit ses jambes devenir flasque. Heureusement, quelqu'un le retenait par l'arrière. Il tourna la tête, tremblant, et croisa un œil vert d'une profondeur démesuré. L'homme le lâcha et il manqua de s'écrouler.

-Voilà pourquoi les songes peuvent être meurtriers. On s'y perd une fraction de seconde, aux limites du monde réel, et on se fait fauché par un bus. Vous avez eu de la chance que j'ai eu l'œil alerte…

Le ton était nonchalant, mais très arrogant. Duo fronça les sourcils et tâcha de sourire quand même.

-Ah, oui, mer…

-Ne me remercier pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

-Pardon?

-Je l'ai fait pour éviter que les médias n'ait une autre carcasses à dévorer, vautour qu'ils sont…

Duo dévisagea l'homme. Trentaine, très grand, mince. Trop mince. Des cheveux qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. L'autre qui le toisait avec insolence. Duo décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était rare qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un juste en le regardant. Car, les propos ne le gênaient pas plus que l'apparence et l'aura que l'homme dégageait. De plus, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Certainement pas à l'église…

-Eh bien, les anti-média vous en seraient très reconnaissants… Veuillez m'excuser…

Duo traversa, cette fois en regardant des deux côtés. Il ne se retourna pas pour apercevoir la lueur calculatrice passer dans l'œil apparent de l'inconnu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Eh bien, j'ai réussi à poster le second chapitre. C'est un jour heureux, j'imagine…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Cacacounette:** Eh! Merci! Il faudrait qu'il y ait plus de jours extraordinaire alors. Pardonne les délais entre chacun d'eux!

**Ilham:** Une autre dimension? Wouah, c'est très flatteur, merci! Parfois j'ai peur de ne pas me faire bien comprendre, cependant. Contente que ça t'ait plu

**Echizen D Luffy: **Moi aussi je suis toujours heureuse quand des fics que j'aime sont 'updater'. Mais je ne donne pas le bon exemple ;; Merci!

**oOoO Black Siri OoOoO: **Ah, eh bien, merci! J'espère que ça ne te fâche pas trop d'attendre;;;

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mon petit Duo, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis très peiné que notre aide se soit vu refusée, mais j'imagine que tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu…

-Disons que psychédélique est devenu le parfait qualificatif pour Quatre Winner, père Pivot.

-Quel changement radical… c'est terrible. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le faire sombrer… Il avait des problèmes, c'est sûr, mais de là à… hum.

Duo leva les yeux.

-Des prob…?

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser mon petit Duo. Que me pardonne le père Maxwell, mais mes vieux os ne me supporte qu'à moitié ces temps-ci…

Duo hocha la tête et salua le vieil homme qui s'éloignait déjà. Le père Pivot n'avait visiblement pas envi de s'enfoncer dans le sujet. De toute façon, même curieux, en apprendre plus ne servirait qu'à le troubler un peu plus.

Soupirant, il se signa et sourit. Il se trouvait sur la tombe de son ancien mentor, comme à tous les dimanches. Souvent, le père Pivot l'accompagnait, mais de moins en moins longtemps. C'était compréhensible, surtout que Duo avait tendance à y rester des heures. Le père Maxwell lui manquait. Beaucoup. Il soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comment dire… j'ai rencontré bien d'étranges personnes en peu de temps. Vous vous demandez sûrement qui est ce Quatre Winner. C'est un jeune paroissien devenu fou. C'est désolant à voir. Il a voulu m'étrangler, vous savez… Il y a aussi ce Heero, qui est quasiment encore un enfant. Et ce psychiatre athée qui est aussi désagréable que Merquise. Et la jolie infirmière… et… le type qui m'a évité de finir en pâté. Lui par contre… Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu. J'ai même son nom sur le bout des lèvres…

Duo se tut et fixa le nom sur la pierre tombale, songeur. Il secoua la tête, s'inclina bassement, et quitta rapidement le cimetière. Il n'avait pas à se rappeler. Il était sûr que s'il ressassait un souvenir par rapport à cet individu, cela n'allait lui apporter que du malheur. Pourtant, l'homme n'avait pas eu l'air de le reconnaître… mais ça n'avait rien avoir.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Duo figea sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et il vacilla, tombant sur les genoux. Tout ça en quelques secondes. Puis, lorsque la pluie commença à lui marteler la peau, il se ressaisit et trembla comme une feuille. Son cœur battait à vive allure. Où avait-il donc la tête? Soudain, la pluie ne l'atteignit plus. Il leva la tête.

-Vous savez, quand j'étais toute petite, j'avais une peur bleue des orages.

Duo sourit, soulagé.

-Mademoiselle Hilde. Décidément, vous venez toujours à ma rescousse. Seriez-vous mon ange gardien?

La jeune femme rit. C'était un rire clair, cristallin, absolument charmant. Elle secoua la tête, enjouée, et tendit une main que Duo saisit pour se remettre sur pieds.

-Peut-être bien! J'ai toujours aimé la science des anges. Et les fresques les représentant.

Duo s'épousseta en souriant.

-Oui, jolis, mais cruels.

-Cruels?

-Vous êtes cruellement jolie comme un ange, mademoiselle. C'est en côtoyant des jeune femmes comme vous que je finis par regretter d'être prêtre.

Hilde eut un sourire taquin.

-Mais regarder ne fait pas de mal.

-Ça amène à la tentation!

-Hum! Et c'est là qu'on reconnaît les bons gars des mauvais. La tentation est un véritable détecteur de mensonges.

Duo la regarda, bouche bée.

-Je… Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. C'est vrai, je présume.

-On ferait bien de se mettre à l'abri. Vous allez finir par sentir le chien mouillé! Mon appartement est un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la rue. Venez!

--------------------------------------------------------

Duo déposa la serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise. Sa natte était toute défaite et pleine de frisottis. Les joies d'avoir les cheveux longs, tome 1. Il sourit en regardant autour de lui. L'appartement de Hilde était très petit, voire minuscule. Néanmoins, il était douillet et réconfortant à la vue. Les couleurs et la décoration étaient chaudes et relaxantes.

-Meow!

Duo se retourna et son sourire s'élargit en apercevant un chaton orange assis sur un meuble. Le félin le détaillait avec de grands yeux bleus curieux. Absolument adorable. Duo avait toujours eu un faible pour les chats. Il s'approcha et le caressa. Le matou se mit à ronronner.

-Gentil minou…

Il stoppa alors son geste. Derrière le chaton, une panoplies de photographies s'entassaient. Sur la première, dans un grand cadre d'argent, posait un grand groupe d'individus devant l'institut psychiatrique. Hilde, les cheveux plus longs, se tenait près du docteur Chang, qui avait toujours son air autoritaire. De l'autre côté de l'homme austère, la réceptionniste souriait poliment. Son expression n'était pas tranquille, une fois encore… Les autres devaient être le reste du personnel. Duo reconnut certains visages. Il écarta le cadre de la main et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Plaisir coupable… Dans un cadre doré, Hilde était seule avec Chang qui souriait légèrement. Duo manqua de rire. C'était farfelu, mais la possibilité que ces deux-là soient plutôt intimes lui vint à l'esprit. Il était un peu jaloux, tout compte fait… Il fronça les sourcils et saisit un troisième cadre. Il faillit le lâcher à l'instant lorsqu'une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, gêné.

-Désolé, je faisais juste… je caressais votre chat et…

-Il s'appelle Klunk! Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle récemment, répondit-elle joyeusement, Tant qu'à cette photo, elle est assez vieille.

-C'est un ami à vous?

-Ah, eh bien… si on veut. Il vient souvent à l'institut. Il a une autorisation de la sécurité, mais on ignore encore en quoi consiste son travail. Il est très secret. Fei-Fei le déteste!

Duo regarda Hilde, puis éclata de rire. Elle venait d'appeler le docteur Chang Fei-Fei! Ça ne lui allait pas du tout, et pourtant… à mourir de rire! Son côté farceur allait s'en souvenir

-Ha ha… eh… s'il savait comment vous… vous l'appelez! Ah! Fei-Fei…

Hilde sourit.

-Ça lui va bien, non?

-Eh bien… -Il faillit pouffer à nouveau- disons que son visage n'exprime pas ce sobriquet!

Il se calma peu à peu et désigna la ptoto.

-Alors, quel est son nom?

-Euh…. C'était quelque chose comme Thomas… Non, un peu plus original que ça. Attendez…

-Trowa! s'exclama Duo comme le nom jaillissait de sa mémoire.

-C'est ça! Vous le connaissez, donc?

-Pas vraiment. Mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, ça c'est sûr. Et il me semble que ce n'était pas un souvenir plaisant.

Il déposa le cadre. Dessus, Trowa paraissait encore plus arrogant que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans la rue. Il ne souriait pas, regardait l'appareil d'un œil morne, une cigarette entre les lèvres. La mèche recouvrant l'œil gauche était moins longue, révélant un œil plus pâle. Un œil de vitre.

-Cela ne me concerne pas, mais pourquoi avez-vous sa photographie?

-Oh, je prend l'habitude de photographier un peu n'importe quoi. Comme vous le voyiez, la pièce est pleine de cadres. Et j'ai d'innombrables albums aussi. Peut-être qu'un jour, je vous prendrez en photo. Quand vous serez moins dépeigné!

-Eh! J'aimerais aussi avoir une photographie de vous, ma chère.

-Pas de problème!

Ils se sourirent.

-Vous savez Hilde, avec Heero…

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire. Mais j'ai confiance que vous ne faisiez rien de suspicieux.

-Non. J'ai… j'ai été comme… attiré dans la chambre…

Il se massa les tempes et soupira.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dis ça. Peut-être parce que j'ai l'intention de revenir.

-Ici?

Duo rougit et agita les mains.

-Non, non… enfin… un jour, peut-être, oui! Mais… à l'institut, je veux dire!

-Oh! Voir monsieur Quatre?

-Oui. Je lui ai promis de revenir. Il avait l'air assez désespéré. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de visite, n'est-ce pas?

Hilde réfléchit et haussa les épaules.

-Si, je me souviens que son père, un vieil homme d'origine arabe, était venu. Et aussi deux de ses sœurs –il en a neuf, vous vous rendez compte?- Mais comme il ne veut jamais sortir de sa chambre et qu'il faut une autorisation spéciale pour aller dans la chambre d'un patient, ils ont cessé de venir.

-C'est triste…

-Oui, mais… -elle fronça les sourcils- je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait eu envi de les voir un instant. Par contre, quand je suis allée lui porter son petit déjeuner, il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte à votre prochaine visite.

Duo sourcilla.

-Vraiment?

-Je vous assure… Et je trouve bien qu'il s'attache à quelque chose. Mais il faut faire attention à ce genre de personne. Elles sont généralement très fragiles.

Duo hocha la tête, nerveux face au sujet. Il regrettait déjà de s'être impliqué la dedans. Il se frappa mentalement. Qu'avait-il à craindre, après tout? Il regarda l'heure.

-Je crois que je vais vous laissez sur ce, mademoiselle Hilde.

-Oh, mais il pleut toujours! Et il tonne. Voulez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi?

-Vous seriez gentille.

Elle sourit et sortit. Duo reporta son attention sur les photos. Il fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche d'autres portraits de Trowa, mais en vain. Il soupira. Ce type lui chicotait tellement l'esprit…

-C'est fait!

Duo sursauta, se retourna, puis sourit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À quatre ans, Duo avait vécu un gros orage qui avait mis le feu à l'église. Le tonnerre résonnait par dessus les crépitement du feu, et partout où la lumière des flammes ne s'étendait pas, c'était les ténèbres, excepté pour les quelques éclaircissement que produisait la foudre. Duo dormait à ce moment-là et s'était réveillé dans cette situation. Il avait tout bonnement cru, innocent qu'il était, qu'il était mort et qu'il était descendu en enfer. Pétrifié, il s'était mis à pleurer comme les flammes atteignaient sa chambre. Au final, le Père Maxwell l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas. L'orage avait fini par prendre fin, les pompiers étaient arrivés et le feu avait été éteint. Depuis, Duo craignait les orages comme l'enfer.

En sortant du taxi, le prêtre dû faire un terrible effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir et passer pour un parfait imbécile. En entrant dans le presbytère, il fut frappé par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité. Son corps était maintenant tremblant et un rien le faisait sursauter. Spécialement le tonnerre, bien entendu. Il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller.

-Idiot, marmonna-t-il d'un ton étouffé, Idiot, idiot, idiot…

Un bruit strident retentit, un bruit qui n'avait rien avoir avec l'orage. Duo leva de quelques centimètres et se renfonça encore plus profondément dans son oreiller, au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une vitre cassée. Ce devait être une vitre cassée. Il leva doucement la tête, fit le tour de sa chambre du regard, sans rien voir sauf le noir. Il mit d'innombrables minutes, qui lui parurent l'éternité, pour se lever et aller vérifier. Il n'était pas certain si le père Pivot ou Merquise se trouvaient dans la bâtisse et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. En tournant dans le couloir, il eut une impression de froid. Croyant que c'était à cause de la fenêtre, il se dirigea vers d'où venait la brise glacée. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre manqua de lui faire perdre pied. Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement.

-1… 2… 3…

BOOOOMMM!

-1… 2… 3… 4…

BOOOOMM!

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

BOOOMM!

-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…

Un nouveau bruit strident retentit, cette fois non loin de lui. Duo enfonça ses ongles dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à creuser dans sa chair. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et le regretta immédiatement. Devant lui, une immense ombre se tenait, debout, chancelante. Il distinguait mal les traits, mais les yeux, il les voyait très bien. Ils étaient rouges.

Duo figea dans l'espace de quelques secondes, mais lorsque la chose fit un mouvement, il recula, trébucha, puis détala comme un lapin. Il courut vers les escaliers, mais stoppa net. Il ne voyait même pas la quatrième marche, tant il faisait sombre. Il se hâta à faire demi-tour, entra dans la première pièce à sa porté –celle du père Merquise- et verrouilla la porte. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à trembler sur ses gonds, comme si on voulait la forcer. Duo, paniqué, chercha un objet, n'importe lequel, ouvrit les tiroirs, dénicha un crucifix et le tendit mécaniquement vers la porte. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait des sueurs froides lui couler le long des tempes. Il tenta de se calmer, puis d'une voix presque fluette, se mit à marmonner.

-_Saint Michel archange,  
défends-nous dans le combat;  
contre les méchancetés et les embûches du démon,  
sois notre aide. Nous te prions en suppliant:  
que le Seigneur le commande!  
Et toi, prince des milices célestes,  
par le pouvoir qui te viens de Dieu,  
chasse à nouveau en enfer Satan  
et les autres esprits mauvais  
qui rôdent dans le monde  
pour la perte des â…_

À peine eut-il le temps de finir qu'un immense choc sur sa tête, ou plutôt dans sa tête, le fit tomber à genoux. C'était telle qu'une lame tranchante qui lui pénétrait dans le crâne. Si bien que, les yeux obstinément fermés, il se mit à voir rouge. Puis, ce fut des centaines et des centaines d'images indiscernables qui lui défilèrent dans l'esprit, lui provocant des tressautements incontrôlables. Des voix se mêlèrent bientôt aux images, et Duo en oublia l'ombre, la porte, l'orage. Il hurla, incapable d'en supporter davantage, et tout tourna au noir.

Duo haleta, encore tout tremblant et la tête qui lui tournait. Comme son rythme cardiaque redevenait plus normal, il rouvrit les yeux peu à peu, voyant des picots colorés tant il les avait serrés. Il leva la tête et sursauta lorsque le courant se rétablit. Il cligna des yeux, un peu perdu, puis figea en croisant une paire d'yeux familière.

Debout devant lui, trempé de la tête au pied, les cheveux écrasé sur la tête, Heero se tenait. Heero Yuy. De plus, le garçon avait une grosse coupure sur le côté du visage, barbouillant en parti celui-ci de rouge. Duo écarquilla les yeux et la nausé le pris par surprise. Il parvint tant bien que mal à la contenir. Avait-il imaginé l'ombre? Ne s'agissait-il que de Heero? D'ailleurs, d'où venait-il comme ça? De l'institut? Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper en plein jour, tout de même!

Duo secoua la tête. Il se leva et manqua de s'écrouler tant son corps échappait de son contrôle.

-Hee… Heero… souffla-t-il, la voix chevrotante, Que fais-tu ici?…

Le garçon cligna lentement des yeux, puis sourit. C'était un sourire étrange. Petit, fermé, il exprimait une grande innocence. Néanmoins, les yeux bleus assombrissaient le sourire avec une froideur effrayante. Duo fut frappé par l'allure qu'avait Heero en ce moment. Il tendit la main, incertain. Heero abaissa abruptement la tête, leva un pied… puis s'étala sur le sol aux pieds de Duo, inconscient.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'imagine que la partie fantastique commence! J'ai dû un peu pousser les choses, mais me connaissant, c'est pour le mieux. Ç'aurait pu prendre une éternité… et ça en prend déjà une pour publier un nouveau chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**OOoO Black Siri OoOoO:** Duo aussi se le demande. Et non, il ne s'est pas vraiment enfuit. ;;

**Azmaria:** Duo a… peur. XD Il a une peur bleue des orages, et y a ce phénomène étrange qui se passe, et Heero qui se ramène! Et les autres sont là où ils devraient être. Wufei à l'institut, car il y travaille. Quatre aussi parce qu'il y est interné. Trowa est quelque part on ne sait où, car on ignore encore qui il est.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duo prit soin de se débarrasser du linge dont il s'était servi pour nettoyer la plaie à la tête de Heero. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Apparemment, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête. À moins qu'il ne soit rentré dans un mur volontairement. Ou dans une vitre.

Duo avait mal à la tête. Il s'était d'abord calmé, avait vérifié si la blessure du garçon était grave –elle ne l'était pas, Dieu merci- et s'était résigné à faire le tour du presbytère. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé d'anormal, sinon la vitre cassée à l'étage. Elle était froide et Duo en avait déduit que la foudre n'y était pour rien (ce qui, pourtant, n'avait rien de rassurant). Ensuite, il avait eu plusieurs impressions étranges en passant d'une pièce à une autre. Il avait craint de revoir l'ombre aux yeux rougeoyants. Il avait surtout craint que l'orage ne revienne. Il avait dû se répéter une bonne centaine de fois qu'il avait rêvé, pas parce que c'était nécessairement vrai, mais parce que ça l'arrangeait. Il était finalement retourné près de Heero avec la ferme certitude qu'il avait tout imaginé. Mais en revoyant la raie de sang qui rougissait la joue du jeune homme, en le voyant étendu par terre avec une expression beaucoup trop innocente pour un type de cet âge… Duo avait douté.

-Bientôt, je vais devoir suivre le conseil de Quatre Winner et aller me faire interné, marmonna-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Il s'agenouilla et dégagea le front de Heero des quelques mèches mouillées qui le recouvraient. Le garçon remua et émit une espèce de gémissement. Non… pire que ça. Ça ressemblait à un miaulement. Duo fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment Heero avait pu se retrouver là. Impossible qu'il se soit échappé seul. Un, l'institut était rempli d'infirmières, de psychiatres, de secrétaires, de gardes… Donc, même si les portes des chambres des patients étaient ouvertes… Deux, Heero lui paraissait autiste ou quelque chose du genre. Il agissait comme un enfant de six ou sept ans et ne disait rien. Comment aurait-il pu déjouer la sécurité, faire les vingt minutes de marche et trouver l'église? Et cela en plein jour, sans que personne ne le remarque? Quoi que… il pleuvait, faisait sombre et tonnait. Mais encore, c'était peu plausible.

-Il faudra que quelqu'un t'ait aidé, dit-il pensivement.

Oh oui, c'est ça. Et qui donc? Le doc. Fei Fei, plus autoritaire qu'un caporal en chef? Duo secoua la tête. Il finirait bien par le savoir en livrant le garçon à la police le lendemain…

Soudain, Heero ouvrit les yeux, faisant sursauter le prêtre. Duo sourit nerveusement, agita la main.

-Bon retour parmi nous, euh, Heero…

Heero n'eut aucune réaction sinon celle de s'asseoir. Il se mit à fixer Duo, une curiosité malsaine dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, Duo toussota et chercha quelque chose à dire, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse de sitôt.

-Alors… je… j'ai arrangé ta blessure. Tu n'as rien de grave, seulement une égratignure. C'est en passant par la vitre que tu t'es fait ça?

Heero ne cilla pas. Duo se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

-Comment… pourquoi es-tu hors de l'institut, Heero?

Heero oscilla légèrement, mais rien de plus. Duo se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu ne diras vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-il.

Heero cligna des yeux et, doucement, secoua la tête. Puis, il se leva, contourna Duo et sortit délibérément de la salle de bain. Duo, hébété, se lança sur ses talons. Il le rattrapa près de sa propre chambre, où le garçon s'était arrêté. Il regardait fixement un objet suspendu au-dessus de la porte, un crucifix. Ses traits étaient visiblement tendus. Duo se posta devant lui.

-Tu ne vas pas te promener librement comme ça! dit-il fermement.

Heero, en guise de réponse, tourna les talons et prit la direction de l'escalier. Duo serra les dents et le suivit, tentant de l'arrêter. Mais Heero marchait étonnamment vite. Il descendit les marches et se retrouva alors dans la petite cuisine du presbytère. Il s'arrêta, un court moment, puis décida tout bonnement d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table. Il demeura alors immobile. Duo arriva derrière lui peu après.

-Heero…

Heero tourna abruptement la tête vers lui, eut un micro-sourire vraiment étrange, entrouvrit les lèvres… et… émis un miaulement. Un miaulement. Duo plissa les yeux, moqueur.

-T'es quoi au juste, un chat?

Heero ne répondit pas, mais il se retourna et resta sagement assis, comme content d'être là. Duo secoua la tête. Et dire que ce… ce… ce chaton s'était retrouvé impliqué dans une histoire sordide et avait été déclaré potentiellement dangereux. Il avait du mal à le croire. Heero était bien moins effrayant que Quatre. Il était même mignon à voir aller, si on ne pensait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Soudain, Heero se leva et fit un mouvement pour quitter la pièce. Duo le retint par le bras. Heero ne résista pas lorsqu'il se fit rasseoir.

-Pas question, je compte bien avoir un œil sur toi et découvrir comment tu as abouti ici.

Il réfléchit, se dirigea vers le frigo et en sortit une peinte de lait. Il s'en versa un verre et le déposa devant Heero.

-Tient. Régale-toi.

Duo savait bien qu'il exagérait et que c'était méchant de se moquer ainsi d'un aliéné, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était juste trop drôle. Le pire, c'est que le garçon saisit le verre à deux mains et se l'éjecta pratiquement au visage. En buvant, il fit dégouliner le bon quart du contenu le long de son menton. Duo hocha la tête et sourit, enfin relaxé. Il se saisit d'une serviette et tamponna le menton de Heero qui finit par se lever à nouveau.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à bouger autant… Non! Non, Heero, ici! Ici! Heero!

Heero quitta la cuisine sur un pas rapide. Au lieu de se rendre à la porte, il trouva la fenêtre et passa au travers, sans prendre garde aux éclats de verre un peu partout. Duo au grand cœur se lança à sa poursuite.

Il lui fallut empresser le pas puis pratiquement courir pour rattraper Heero qui évita sa poigne et continua, traversant la rue. Il manqua de se faire frapper par une voiture dont le chauffeur en colère klaxonna et hurla une grossièreté. Duo parvint enfin à lui agripper la main, essoufflé, et resta saisit de constater à quel point elle était chaude. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois.

-Mais enfin! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi? Il faut regarder des deux côtés! Et d'abord, tu n'es pas en état de t'enfuir comme ça et de te balader dans la ville!

Duo oublia qu'il parlait à un autiste. Celui-ci observait le prêtre avec curiosité. Il était impossible de dire s'il comprenait les paroles, mais il paraissait écouter. Jusqu'à un certain moment du moins. Duo soupira et se massa le front. Il avait toujours mal à la tête. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne pleuvait presque plus. Le ciel était gris, mais les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur eux étaient moindres. Moindres, mais froides.

-On ferait mieux de retourner à l'église, si on ne veut pas s'enrhumer, tu ne crois pas?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il regardait autour de lui avec une vague excitation fleurissante dans son attitude. Mais pas dans ses yeux. Ses yeux demeuraient froids et sinistres. Duo regarda ailleurs et constata pour la première fois ce que portait le garçon. Un habit d'hôpital (avec une tâche de sang sur l'épaule), un pantalon, mais rien aux pieds.

-Surtout toi, en fait…

-Il a l'air de bien vous apprécier…

Duo sursauta et se retourna, face à un grand type mince dont la moitié du visage était cachée par une longue frange. Trowa. Duo plissa les yeux. Heero leva la tête puis, étonnamment, se mit cracher tel un chat en colère. Il courba presque le dos. Trowa se contenta de ricaner, l'air ironique. Il s'approcha et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. Il manqua de se faire griffer par Heero et Duo se mit finalement entre eux, rassurant légèrement le garçon qui cessa de cracher.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, dit Duo froidement.

Trowa sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Il est farouche. C'est comme ça que je les aime.

Quoi? Duo repensa à Heero, déboutonnant son pantalon. À Hilde. « _Il vient souvent à l'institut… On ignore encore en quoi consiste son travail…_ » Ça devenait un peu trop louche à son goût. Peut-être était-il paranoïaque. Néanmoins, ses sens lui disaient tous de se méfier de Trowa. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez?

Trowa ferma les yeux à demi, enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et fourra le paquet à sa place.

-Je n'insinue rien. C'est parfaitement clair, non?

Il sourit. Pour Duo, il ne ressemblait pas tellement plus à un pervers qu'à autre chose. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il avait l'air vicieux, vile, démoniaque. Duo se frappa mentalement. Depuis quand émettait-il autant de préjugés sur quelqu'un en ne l'ayant croisé que deux fois? Ou plutôt… au moins trois fois… Mais non, il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec cet homme. C'était comme… contre ses principes.

-Vous êtes dégoûtant, finit-il par dire, un air réellement répugné sur les traits.

-Oh. Vraiment? Et qu'en savez-vous? Je ne suis pour le moment que l'homme qui vous ait sauvé la vie. Vous devriez me faire confiance. Ou du moins, être conscient que vous me devez quelque chose.

Duo secoua la tête.

-Vous n'étiez pas intentionnel. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Et il y avait ce souvenir qui ne voulait pas remonter en surface… Trowa coula un regard ironique vers Heero.

-Qu'importe ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais. Je suis toujours intentionnel. N'est-ce pas, Heero?

Heero grogna et s'agrippa fortement au dos de Duo qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas ciller. Non seulement il agissait comme un chat, mais il avait des griffes!

-Laissez-nous. Et ne vous approchez plus de Heero. Apparemment, vos petites visites à l'institut ne plaise à personne…

Trowa sourcilla, surpris, puis sourit. Il tira une longue bouffé de sa cigarette et souffla la fumé en direction de Duo. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il avançait, mais les mots sortaient tout seuls. Il détestait ce type. Plus il parlait, plus il le détestait. C'était trop à supporter.

-Elles me plaisent à moi, ce qui fait que vous avez tord. Et, c'est touchant de vous voir protéger quelqu'un dont vous ne savez que le nom. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir Heero. Heero est un chat errant. Les chats errants se font ramassés par la fourrière parce qu'ils n'ont pas de collier. Et vous ne pouvez pas lui en procurer un nouveau. Ils adorent trop leurs patients pour ça. Et moi aussi, j'adore leurs patients. Parce que la plupart de ces chats errants sont… comment dire… spéciaux.

-Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous!

L'idée vint à Duo que c'était peut-être Trowa qui avait libéré Duo. Si c'était le cas, ça expliquerait sa présence à proximité de l'église. Quoi qu'il pourrait aussi bien demeurer près de là… Mais quelle raison aurait cet homme de libérer un aliéné?

-Je vous parle de ce dont vous me parlez vous-même. Je vous parle de faits.

Duo recula, faisant reculer Heero avec lui.

-Laissez-nous vous dis-je!

Trowa ricana.

-Mais bien sûr, vous ne sauriez interpréter ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le songeur? Vous êtes comme eux finalement. Totalement perdu.

-Taisez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? Ce ne sont que des mots. Je les invente au fur et à mesure. Mais je dois tomber juste pour que vous me regardiez ainsi.

-Taisez-vous!

-C'est pourquoi je sais à peu près tout. Je suis… l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils ne savent pas. Parce que moi, je suis conscient de l'être.

-Allez-vous en, ou je hurle jusqu'à ce que la police vienne vous chercher, espèce de…

Trowa eut alors l'air mécontent. Il leva le menton avec mépris et leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Sois! Mais vous aurez besoin de moi très bientôt, monsieur le curé. Pour affronter… -il parut réfléchir un bref instant- vos ombres intérieures.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Ombres? Ne voulait-il pas dire démons? Mais alors…

-Comment…

-Sois! Vous avez parlez, je m'en vais.

-Mais att…

-Sois! Occupez-vous bien de Heero! J'imagine que vous ne le laisserez pas seul. Vous auriez des remords, n'est-ce pas?

Duo serra les dents. L'individu tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Heero, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas desserré sa poigne, relâcha prise. Duo se tourna vers lui.

-Toi aussi, tu ne l'aimes pas, hein?

Heero ne répondit rien.

-Il… -Duo baissa les yeux sur le pantalon du garçon- Il t'a obligé à faire des… choses?

Heero pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-À… à baisser ton pantalon? À enlever tes vêtements?

Heero parut alors capter quelque chose. Il souleva sa chemise d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que son torse soit complètement découvert. Duo sentit son visage chauffer au vif alors qu'il rabaissait le vêtement de force et qu'il regardait autour pour voir s'il n'avait pas été vu. Heero cligna des yeux, perdu.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à faire ça… chuchota Duo comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu, Ce genre de choses doivent être faites dans le plus grand des consentements, sinon c'est un acte répréhensible et cruel!

Heero cligna à nouveau des yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. Si quelqu'un te touche comme ça… Eh bien… mords-le! Griffe-le! Je ne sais pas moi, défends-toi, crie à l'aide…

Heero afficha un air absent. Il finit cependant par hocher la tête. Duo sourit faiblement. Il se mit à pleuvoir plus fort, comme si l'orage revenait. Duo retint un juron. C'était vraiment pas son jour. Il prit la main de Heero et prit la direction de l'église rapidement. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue, il sentit, avec surprise, les doigts chauds du garçons se refermer sur sa main. Il frissonna. Il se convainquit que c'était à cause de la pluie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yepee. J'ai fait parler Trowa. Maintenant, passons à Quatre. Et à Wufei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Xiao-Mai:** Oui, c'est un monde de fous! Mais en fait, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Voilà pourquoi les couples seront possibles (Duo ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Sans doute son statut de prêtre et ses vœux de chasteté seront mis à l'épreuve) En fait, l'idée même qu'un individu autiste et 'potentiellement dangereux' qui a l'air d'avoir sept ans d'âge mental soit placé en couple est obscur. C'est voulu, soit. Et oui, en effet, Duo est très troublé. Qui ne le serait pas? Il devrait s'y confronter toutefois… Oh… je crois que je vais devoir encore m'excuser honteusement sur le rythme de parution. C'est vraiment scandaleux. Chaque fois que je me promet, je manque à ma promesse… donc, je ne peux pas dire si le rythme va reprendre du terrain ou pas. Navrée, vraiment. Mais merci pour le gentil commentaire!

**Kasufu:** Tu trouves Trowa diabolique? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Tes remarques me font plaisirs. Parfois, les chapitres tombent dans l'abysse de l'inintéressant. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas du cinquième!

**OOoO Black Siri OoOoO:** Oui, eh bien j'espère que le niveau d'intérêt comble la lenteur excessive de l'auteur! Navrée!

**Carina D:** Euh… Oups? Ah! Oui, tu as raison, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi et je dois dire que ça m'a fait rougir. C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne se relit pas méticuleusement. Mais au moins, tu as aimé l'histoire!

**Ingrid94:** Non, non, c'est moi qui suis en retard! Mais merci de passer.

**Ilham:** Ah, c'est moi qui te remercie, vraiment!

**Tahitian Shaman: **Non, effectivement! Elle a échappé à mon œil, ce qui veut dire que je suis allée encore une fois beaucoup trop vite, tant l'erreur est stupide. Si tu trouves la fic effrayante et qu'elle te fait frissonner, ma journée est faite. C'était un but que je n'osais pas trop me donner. C'est cool alors! Parce que le reste devait devenir encore plus obscur!

**Elodiedalton:** Oui, c'est dommage, surtout quand tu tombes sur une tortue dans mon genre. Voilà le chapitre 5!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quatre Winner était assis sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Il avait entrepris un nouveau dessin, quoique le terme gribouillage eut été sans doute plus approprié. Les crayons, ou plutôt les craies, qu'on lui fournissait se dégradaient trop vite à son goût. Il avait mal aux doigts, tant celle qu'il tenait était devenue petite. Il s'arrêta et la projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, rageusement. Il en saisit une autre, mais stoppa son mouvement. Il y avait un pas dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Il fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas le doux et hésitant pas du prêtre qui lui avait rendu deux visites, mais plutôt celui de la démarche sèche et droite du docteur. Il détestait le docteur. Le docteur voulait le faire vivre dans la lumière. À chaque traitement, c'était la même chose. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui vouer une haine solide. Une fois, il était même parvenu à lui écorcher la joue avec ses ongles. Ça lui avait coûté une dose assommante de tranquillisants et, désormais, une infirmière lui coupait les ongles à chaque semaine pour éviter qu'ils ne dépasse la peau du doigt. Mais au moins, le docteur avait un peu souffert.

Quatre donna quelques grands traits de plus sur le sol quand il perçut un second pas qui suivait apparemment le second. C'était difficile à distinguer. Les bruits s'entrechoquaient. Il parvint toutefois à déceler un son cavalant, nonchalant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une grande vague d'excitation l'entoura. Il souleva sa jaquette d'hôpital et coinça la craie entre sa peau et l'élastique de son caleçon. Il se leva ensuite avec hâte et plongea littéralement sous les couvertures de son lit, s'enserrant à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer un grand jet de lumière. Quatre ne se recroquevilla que très légèrement.

-…ne sait pas comment ils peuvent vous permettre de venir ici à votre aise! Chaque fois que vous lui rendez visite, il devient deux fois plus hystérique. Je ne le tolérerai pas longtemps, je vous assure!

-Voyons, docteur, ne rejetai pas votre échec à guérir Quatre sur moi. Les individus instables le reste, peu importe le nombre de pilules que vous leur faite avaler.

-Gardez donc vos remarques pour vous. Il en est de même pour tous les patients que vous voyez.

Court silence.

-Vous avez dix minutes. Pas une de plus. Et s'il crie lorsque vous sortirez, je m'arrangerai pour que vous ne passiez plus un doigt dans l'enceinte de cet édifice, compris?

-Absolument.

La porte se referma. Le pas nonchalant approcha du lit.

-Allons, allons, tu ne vas pas demeurer sous les couvertures? Je suis venu juste pour toi.

Quatre s'assied lentement, gardant la couverture sur sa tête. Des mains y remédièrent rapidement, laissant entrevoir la bouille d'ange dans le noir. Quatre plissa le nez.

-Tu es en retard, grommela-t-il, laissant percevoir une toute autre émotion dans sa voix.

-J'avais une affaire.

-Tu es toujours en retard, Trowa.

L'homme sourit dans les ténèbres et détourna son regard sur les rideaux rouges, fermement plaqués à la fenêtre, empêchant toute lueur de passer.

-Ça ne s'arrange pas, hein? Toujours aussi sombre, aussi scrupuleux… Heureusement que j'arrive à te voir dans cette pénombre!

Il ricana et leva le regard vers un coin de la pièce. Son sourire devint ironique, s'adressant à quelque présence invisible, plus précisément à la caméra de sécurité chargée de surveiller Quatre. Soudainement, leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux de Quatre qui, de marbre, ne réagit pas. Trowa approcha alors son visage de la nuque du patient et sentit, respirant une odeur qu'il semblait être le seul à percevoir, à apprécier. Ses mains se firent plus serrées et, comme émoustillé, il s'approcha encore plus du blondin qui, la mâchoire crispée, le regardait d'un œil sévère. Quand Trowa colla sa bouche contre la peau de son cou, Quatre grogna, donna un élan à ses bras, et éjecta brutalement l'homme hors du lit. Celui-ci se leva bien vite, la mine ravie.

-Oui, j'avais presque oublié ta force bestiale, haha!

-Ils peuvent nous voir? chuchota Quatre.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Je ne parle pas des types en blanc.

-Les autres non plus. Personne.

Trowa s'approcha très près à nouveau… pour se voir repoussé avec encore plus de force que la première fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, semblant s'y attendre, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre et parvint à rester debout. Quatre le jaugea avec colère.

-Je sais avec qui tu fais ça, aussi!

-Ah oui? marmonna Trowa avec un certain ennui.

-Avec cet assassin!

Trowa cligna des yeux.

-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pareil, je…

-C'EST DU CUL, Y A PAS TRENTE MILLE FAÇONS! C'EST TOUT PAREIL!

Quatre sortit du lit et le bouscula avec une violence peu commune. Trowa percuta le sol, le blond au-dessus de lui. Quatre le saisit par la chemise, le souleva et le cogna contre le sol. Plusieurs fois. Son visage bouillonnait de rage. Trowa fronça les sourcils, le saisit finalement aux épaules avec difficulté et parvint à le maintenir, malgré que le blond se débattit avec véhémence.

-Tu te calmes, persifla Trowa, Ou j'allume la lumière.

Quatre se figea à peu près, le regard furibond.

-Et puis, si tu crois que j'ignore que tu as reçu la visite de ce prêtre…

Quatre éclata.

-IL est PURE! IL me PROTÈGE! IL est…

-Avec HEERO, contesta immédiatement Trowa, appuyant juste un peu plus sur le nom de l'autre patient pour frustrer Quatre.

-Parce que TOI tu l'as aidé à s'échapper!

-Bon, ça suffit comme ça.

Trowa repoussa Quatre sur le côté et se leva avec grâce. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? murmura Quatre, paniqué.

-Je m'en vais, ça se voit non?

-Mais… attends…

Trowa arrêta et attendit, sans se retourner. Bientôt, à quatre pattes, une forme vint se coller sur ses jambes et s'agripper à sa veste. Trowa se retourna et s'accroupit. Quatre se colla donc à son torse, enfouissant son visage dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou. Trowa frémit et referma ses bras autour de la pas-si-fragile créature qu'était le blondin. Il huma ses cheveux, enivré.

-Tu sais bien que tu es mon préféré, souffla Trowa avec une espèce de passion.

Quatre tendit la main vers l'arrière, souleva sa jaquette d'hôpital… Trowa passa ses longues mains dans son dos… Quatre leva les yeux; ceux de Trowa étaient clos… Il saisit la craie, l'approcha de la nuque de l'autre et… y traça rapidement un symbol.

Quatre fut repoussé avec une ardeur démesurée, mais rebondit pratiquement sur ses pieds. Ses yeux bleus lançaient toujours des éclairs, mais il souriait enfin et s'approcha de Trowa qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, une main frottant vigoureusement son cou. Il s'assit, tourna la tête vers Quatre.

Ses yeux étaient plus verts que jamais. Deux véritables émeraudes. Étincelantes.

-Non mais ça va pas?!

Quatre gloussa et il revint se vautré sur Trowa, lequel un peu plus tendu.

-Un démon marqué ne va pas voir une herbe plus verte… n'est-ce pas?

Le démon en question gronda et le plaqua au sol, démontrant enfin une impatience plus que voyante. Là où Quatre avait usé de la craie, une marque rouge, comme une brûlure, resplendissait.

-Je peux avoir un peu de ce que je veux, maintenant? Plus de caprice? De jalousie?

-Vas-y, marmonna Quatre en fermant les yeux.

Démon Trowa plongea sur les lèvres du blond. Il força l'entré avec sa langue et bientôt, ce fut plutôt un combat de dents sauvage qu'un baiser. Quatre enfouie ses mains dans les cheveux de Trowa et les agrippa jusqu'à lui faire mal, lui arrachant un grognement de contentement. Ce ne fut qu'à court de souffle que l'étreinte s'interrompie. Le patient et le visiteur se regardèrent longuement, cherchant chez l'autre quelque chose qu'ils ne trouvèrent apparemment pas. La déception se volatilisa avec un nouveau baiser, plus doux, plus mouvant que le premier. Puis, Trowa embrassa Quatre sur le front.

-Je dois y aller, il va revenir...

-Déjà, s'horrifia le blond en s'accrochant fortement à la chemise de Trowa.

-Pff, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas gaspiller huit minutes de mon temps à m'engueuler et à me taper, imbécile...

Le blond sourit faiblement et Trowa se leva.

-Tu es vraiment mon préféré, Quatre, murmura-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

-Quatre?

-Les êtres cruels changent souvent de préféré. C'est pourquoi il faut les marquer.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait le brun, visiblement.

-Ce que tu fais à Heero, il ne te le pardonnera pas, finit Quatre, demeurant au sol, plus posé.

Trowa éclata de rire et s'éloigna vivement vers la porte.

-Je ne veux être pardonné de rien! Je fais ce que je veux à qui je veux et je ne le regrette jamais, mon petit, et pas même toi ne parviendra à m'en dissuader, siffla-t-il de là, Mais si jamais tu voulais me dire que tu m'aimes bien, alors là, je serais très disposé à t'entendre.

Il fit claquer la porte en sortant, et la voix du docteur, pile à l'heure, retentit, furieuse. Quatre demeura pensif. Il alla saisir la craie sur le sol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le docteur Wufei s'installa à son bureau, la posture droite et fière, mais légèrement irrité. Il venait de virer ce Trowa Barton de son institut, la chemise froissée, les cheveux vaguement défaits et une espèce de rougeur au cou. Au diable qu'un instable demeurait un instable! C'était à peu près évident, ce qu'il faisait! Mais rien sur les caméras de surveillance. Au moins, cette fois Quatre n'avait pas hurlé. Il était même demeuré calme. Mais en fin de compte, c'était encore plus louche. D'autant plus après la disparition de Heero. Mais ça, il s'en inquiétait franchement moins. Heero Yuy avait toujours été un problème… Heureusement, les médias n'en avaient pas été informés.

Wufei desserra sa cravate. Ce Barton. On lui avait envoyé ce type sans lui dire pour quelle organisation exactement il travaillait, pourquoi il devait voir certains patients en particulier –des patients qui n'avaient aucun point commun, ni la maladie, ni les circonstances de leurs places à l'internat- et surtout, ce qu'il devait leur dire ou faire. En fait, s'il suivait son intuition, il y avait quelque chose d'illégal là-dessous, voire de malsain.

Et il y avait ce prêtre, Maxwell. Un illusionné. Chang Wufei ne croyait plus en Dieu ni au Diable depuis des lustres, et c'était très bien comme ça. Les grâces éternelles pour Quatre? Les sacrements du Père pour Yuy? Et puis quoi, encore? Ces gens avaient besoin d'aide médical, de soins psychiatriques. Pas de l'eucharistie hebdomadaire, pas de la lecture biblique. Quand même.

-Euh… docteur Wufei?

Wufei se retourna sans sursauter et sourit un peu froidement.

-Ah, Miss Sally. Un problème?

-Non! Non… aucun problème… Mais… pensez-vous qu'ils retrouveront Heero bien vite, monsieur?

Wufei eut un regard sévère.

-S'ils sont suffisamment compétents, ils n'auraient pas de mal à retrouver un aliéné autisme qui se ballade en jaquette bleue dans la rue. Je pense qu'il doit avoir une cachette.

La réceptionniste sembla se crisper.

-Un enlèvement?…

-Oui, mais cela ne nous concerne pas. Laissez-les s'arranger avec ça. Tant que la réputation de cet établissement n'est pas en jeu, nous n'avons rien avoir là-dedans. Heero était un patient difficile.

Sally parut seulement encore plus nerveuse. Le remarquant tout de suite, Wufei se redressa sur sa chaise et joint les mains, comme s'il s'adressait à une patiente.

-Voyons, qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? Aviez-vous des liens avec ce Yuy? Ou alors craignez-vous qu'il soit un danger, en liberté, et que vous pourriez le rencontrer sur la rue?

Sally sauta sur l'occasion.

-C'est ça! Il est classé potentiellement dangereux…

Wufei eut un mince sourire glacial.

-En effet, c'est inquiétant. Savez-vous pourquoi il est classé dangereux?

-N…non.

-Apparemment, lorsque la police est descendu à ce pensionnat pour personnes ayant des troubles d'apprentissage après avoir été alerté pour des cris stridents, ils ont assisté à un spectacle assez horrible. Pour tout vous dire, sur les cent vingt-huit étudiants et sur la vingtaine et plus de professeurs et membres du personnel… Eh bien il devait en resté… vingt, justement?

La réceptionniste écarquilla les yeux.

-Vingt survivants, continua Wufei sans ciller, Tous ayant le témoignage que c'était Heero qui avait fait ça. Comme le reste de leurs dépositions étaient un peu trop loufoque –traumatisme- Heero n'est pas aller au centre pour psychopathes. Mais il a été retrouvé couvert de sang et il crachait sur quiconque voulait l'approcher. Une sale histoire. Elle a été camouflée, voyez-vous? Il y a eu un article dessus, mais on a interdit d'en dire trop long.

Sally avait considérablement blêmit. Wufei eut un geste agacé de la main.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule! Les empreintes de Yuy n'ont été retrouvé nul part. S'il a été interné ici, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a atteint l'âge et qu'il souffre apparemment d'un autisme profond. Le véritable suspect a été arrêté. C'était un schizophrène, voyez-vous? Et puis, cette histoire est vieille. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Ce 'potentiellement dangereux' n'est là que par caution.

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune femme, mais elle parvint à sourire et acquiesça. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Wufei se laissa aller contre sa chaise, cherchant le repos. Il eut une pensé pour Maïwen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hilde caressa son chat Klunk tout en tournant les pages de son album photo. Il y avait là plusieurs clichés qui lui importaient, mais surtout des articles de journaux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir caché ce livre au jeune prêtre. S'il était tombé dessus, il aurait eu quelques petites surprises. Notamment avec la page arrachée sur Heero Yuy. Le jeune enfant terrible qui décima un pensionnat presque en entier. On avait nier cette hypothèse, toutefois, puisque le suspect avait été arrêté. Un schizophrène, avait-on proclamé, qui voyait des démons partout. Hilde frissonna. Le mot lui invoquait Quatre, mais pas seulement lui. Elle tourna la page. Son oncle y posait, le visage joyeux, l'air serein. Le Père Maxwell. Maxwell. C'était un faux nom, et maintenant, c'était Duo qui le portait. Oui, il lui semblait que son oncle, dans ses quelques correspondances, ses quelques visites, avait mentionné Duo. De ce qu'elle savait, c'était un jeune homme très gentil, bienveillant et serviable. Mais parfois, le visage du vieux curé se troublait à sa mention. Il s'interrompait. Une fois, il lui avait parlé de la mère de Duo, très brièvement. Une femme malade. Elle prétendait qu'elle avait un monstre dans le ventre et que des démons la poursuivaient. On l'avait accouché et l'enfant lui avait été retiré. C'était tout. Mais c'était assez effrayant en soi.

Klunk miaula.

Hilde tourna la page et vit une photo identique à celle du groupe de l'institut, sur le meuble. Enfin, presque identique. Disons qu'elle était plus jeune et que le même personnel y figurait, excepté Hilde et quelques autres. Tous semblaient avoir la même expression. Oh. Et il y avait Maïwen dessus. La défunte femme du docteur Wufei. Et aussi une autre femme, aux cheveux très longs, et un homme à l'allure encore plus austère que ce cher Chang. Personne n'avait voulu parler du changement de personnel, ni de la mort de Maïwen. Sans doute était-ce ce qui avait rendu le docteur aussi aigrit. Aussi… peu croyant. Mais c'était une bonne personne, et elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Hilde pensa également à Trowa. Mais très brièvement. Ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Une fois, Quatre avait fait une telle crise… Parfois, Hilde soupçonnait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, avec ces patients…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Heero, non! Entre-là! Si les autres te voient, il va y avoir scandale! Arrête! Déjà que, tout à l'heure, ça a passé proche… Heero!

Duo essayait en vint de faire entrer son jeune invité dans sa chambre, lequel protestait silencieusement, le regard fixé sur le crucifix. Duo finit, à bout de nerf, par cesser de le pousser. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Merquise? Ou Pivot? Il serra les dents et capta soudain le regard de Heero qui ne cillait pas de la croix. Il fronça les sourcils. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, il décrocha l'objet en question et le tendit vers Heero. Celui-ci eut un sursaut et se mit à cracher. Duo haussa les épaules et alla ranger le crucifix dans le tiroir d'un meuble dans le couloir. Quand il revint, il constata avec étonnement que le jeune autiste était assis sur son lit, les jambes balançant dans le vide.

-Alors… c'est ça qui lui faisait peur? Juste ça? Mais… il y a une croix devant la porte d'entrée aussi…

_Heero est entré et sorti par la fenêtre brisée._ Quand elle sera réparé, où passera-t-il?… Duo était tout de même inquiet à l'idée que Heero craigne les croix, tel… _Dis-le, un démon!_ Duo frissonna et s'empressa de chasser cette idée. Il alla rejoindre Heero qui le regarda de ses grands yeux de glace. Le prêtre lui avait passé des vêtements propre, légèrement trop grands pour lui, et l'avait caché comme un forcené aux autres pendant trois jours.

Duo n'avait tout simplement pas pu le retourner à l'institut. Faute de preuves, il ne pouvait dire que Trowa s'adonnait probablement à de la pédophilie avec lui. Par ailleurs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait héberger Heero très longtemps. Si la police le retrouvait (Étonnamment, la première page du journal n'avait pas porté sur 'La disparition mystérieuse d'un malade d'institut psychiatrique') alors il serait accusé de complicité, ou d'enlèvement, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas apparenté à Heero…

Mais le pire, après ce dilemme, c'était qu'il n'avait plus cessé de pleuvoir depuis le premier soir. Ça arrêtait brièvement, puis ça revenait en trombe. À tout moment, Duo craignait un nouvel orage. L'ombre qu'il avait vu ne lui avait pas quitté l'esprit. C'était à peine s'il dormait… surtout que, jusque là, Heero avait refusé catégoriquement d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il dormait sur le sol, devant la porte. Et ne semblait pas s'en incommoder…

-Heero, tu aurais pu me pointer la croix, au moins… soupira-t-il, exténué.

Heero le regarda, arrêta de battre les jambes. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra. C'était un geste qu'il appréciait. Mais pas Duo. Il se libéra doucement. La pression de la main trop chaude du jeune resta, malheureusement.

Duo l'observa.

-Trowa.

Heero plissa le nez d'une manière comique.

-Quatre.

Heero fit une moue perplexe.

-Wufei.

Heero demeura de marbre.

-Duo.

Heero étira légèrement les coins de sa bouche, comme s'il souriait. Duo lui tapota la tête. Un vrai petit animal, avec ses réactions étranges… Soudain, il se figea, comme paralysé. Il venait de croiser le regard du jeune. Ça n'était plus que de la froideur, que de l'innocence intouchée. Il y avait _quelque chose d'autre_. Pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu voir. Duo se mit à trembler. Il essaya de détourner la tête, mais une force invisible le maintenait là, comme si ce n'était pas le bon geste à faire. Heero sembla surpris par la réaction. Il s'avança, regarda Duo avec intérêt… il huma même l'air. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler… et tourna soudainement la tête. Duo bougea alors très vite et se leva.

-Bon, le temps que je vais faire ma messe… commença-t-il nerveusement, Puis que j'aille faire une visite rapide à Quatre Winner, pour tenir ma promesse… tu restes ici. La règle, c'est de rester dans la chambre. Okay? La chambre. Et si tu entends quelque chose, tu vas t'enfermer dans le placard. D'accord?

Heero pencha la tête de côté. Duo sortit de la pièce. Il arrêta, se retourna. Heero était derrière lui. Avec un sourire crispé, Duo alla chercher le crucifix dans le tiroir et l'agita vers Heero qui recula. Il le fit reculer jusque dans la chambre et suspendit l'objet à la poignée de porte avec de la ficelle.

-Au revoir, Heero.

Il ferma la porte.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, soupira, se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, s'assit à nouveau. Il fixa avec hargne la stupide croix. Il se leva à nouveau. Il alla traîner du côté de la commode et ouvrit sans gêne le tiroir. Il saisit une photo qui représentait le prêtre, un peu plus jeune, aux côtés d'un vieux monsieur aux cheveux grisonnants. Tous deux souriaient.

-D… D…

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre ici.

-Duo, finit-il par dire d'une voix à la fois douce et sombre, C…C'est… C'est lui, je crois…

Il plissa les yeux.

-C'est pas moi… C'est pas moi…

Heero déchira sans façon la photo, entre les deux personnages, rangea la partie du vieil homme dans la commode et fourra celle où figurait Duo dans sa poche. Satisfait, il se promena encore un peu en rond. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit comme il jetait un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Il se pencha et enleva ses bas. Il les attacha maladroitement et s'approcha du crucifix. Alors, il donna un coup dessus, comme avec un fouet. L'objet balança. Il frappa à nouveau. L'objet tomba enfin sur le sol, devant la porte. Heero n'eut qu'à l'envoyer valser plus loin. Effrayant, comme ces symboles des cieux pouvaient avoir de la puissance, parfois.

Heero sortit de la chambre en trombe, d'un pas rapide.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Awww! Pas beaucoup de Duo dans ce chapitre, mais des manifestations étranges des autres personnages. Au fait, je suis désolée pour la durée du temps de parution… et pour les fautes d'orthographe.


End file.
